This invention relates to thermal electrical switches and particularly to such switches which provide an open circuit when heated to an established temperature. As will be defined, the invention also relates to switches of the variety described wherein the opened switch is not resettable.
It is known in the art to employ non-resettable, thermally responsive electric switches within such electrical appliances as toasters, frying pans, coffee pots, etc. The function of these switches is to prevent overheating of the appliance, which can prove extremely hazardous to the respective operator. Accordingly, it is desired in the industry to provide a thermal switch which combines the features of being reliable and operable with a minimum of electrical resistance when positioned within the respective appliance circuitry. Because these members must be replaced after satisfying the needed function, it is further desirous to provide such a switch which is both relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture. It is even further desirous to provide a switch having all of the above features and yet still lends itself to miniaturization. The switches of the known prior art have proven incapable of combining all of these features.
It is believed therefore that a thermal electric switch which possesses all of the aforementioned features would constitute an advancement in the art.